Another World
by Natalie Way
Summary: Después de todo, ella no supo que era enamorarse. Jamás lo sabría… Ahora estaba en otro mundo, uno del cual no podría salir.


¡Hello ladies!

Primero que nada, muchas gracias a la gente que votó por mi anterior fic, y como pueden notar pase a la segunda ronda del torneo organizado por el foro _**¡Siéntate!**_ La temática esta vez es pareja de villanos. Estos fueron los datos que me tocaron:

•_**Pareja**_: Naraku/Tsubaki.

•_**Género**_: Romance/Suspenso.

•_**Dificultad**_: que incluya el objeto gallina.

Bastante difícil, encuentro yo, pero aún así me esforcé en escribir algo. Sin embargo, en esta ronda no tengo contrincante, ya que el mío se retiro y me abandonó. XD, bueno…

* * *

_** Disclaimer**__: Los personajes del anime/manga InuYasha no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de su autora, Rumiko Takahashi, y de todos aquellos a los que ella haya otorgado licencia para su distribución y reproducción. Realizo esto sin fines lucrativos._

* * *

******« **Another World **»****  
**

_Por: xLittleRed._

¿Qué había hecho mal?, ¿ha sido ese hanyô?, ¿o ha sido esa tal Kagome?, ¿o quizás ha sido por aceptar la oferta de Naraku?

¿Qué había hecho mal…?

Tal vez… Su destino había quedado sellado al aceptar la oferta de ese sujeto. Lo sentía, algo en su interior se lo gritaba. Ahora, por culpa de ese estúpido se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, ¿esto era estar muerta?

—Naraku, todo esto es por tu culpa —gruñó. El estar sola no la afligía, si no el hecho de encontrarse como una vieja decrepita, ¿dónde se fue su juventud?

Sólo eso era lo que añoraba, nada más. ¿Conquistar el mundo? No. ¿Ser la más poderosa? No.

Sólo ser joven, tener vida eterna. ¿Por qué no la entendían, tan difícil era su deseo?

—Kikyô… Estúpida —ella, era exactamente por ella que sus problemas comenzaron… Pero, al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que esa mujer había muerto de una forma terrible hace cincuenta años.

_«Te enamoraste, pensaste que ibas a ser feliz… Já, semejante estupidez.» _Una parte de su interior tenía curiosidad, ¿qué se sentiría estar enamorada? Ella como sacerdotisa no podía, no se le estaba permitido tener esa clase de sentimientos. Kikyô también lo era, pero ella si se enamoró.

Si ella no le hubiera puesto esa maldición, ¿Kikyô se hubiera enamorado de ese hanyô? Lo dudaba, después de todo esa mujer era un témpano. Lo repetía, ¿qué se sentiría enamorarse?

¿Qué era enamorarse?

Y, de pronto, la oscuridad desapareció; estaba en una aldea.

Miró dudosa a su alrededor, ¿qué había pasado? Estaba segura de que el lugar estaba deshabitado, las cabañas y el terreno destruido se lo indicaban. Un cacareo llamó su atención, a un lado de donde se encontraba, había una gallina junto a otra que al parecer, estaba muerta. ¿Alguien estuvo alado de sus cenizas cuando murió?

Lo dudaba.

Ese miserable grupo que la destruyó simplemente pudo pasar de largo, sin dejarle una miserable flor, claro, ¿qué imbécil podría rezar por su espíritu?

Probablemente, si ella hubiera sido una sacerdotisa pura, alguien se dignaría a orar por la paz de su alma.

—Que cosas digo… Me humillaron cuando le entregaron la perla a Kikyô, yo hubiera sido una buena guardiana, pero no, todos me humillaron.

Era rencorosa, lo aceptaba. Aborrecía a todos esos miserables, a Kikyô, a InuYasha, a Kagome, a su grupo y sobre todo a Naraku.

—Naraku, si hubiera sabido que esto me pasaría, te juro que te hubiera matado al sólo mirarte —masculló, enojada.

—Tsubaki…

Se volteó y parpadeó incrédula, ¿Por qué jugaban con ella?, ¿hasta la muerte la quería humillar más de lo que estaba?

—Naraku.

La imagen de ese ser maligno se materializó a unos metros más cerca, una media sonrisa estaba en su rostro, él disfrutaba de su expresión atónita, cosa que la enfureció por completo.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! No me digas que te mataron —soltó. Le alegraría en cierto modo su muerte, pero no le alegraba tanto el hecho de que estuviera ahí, con ella.

—¿Cómo crees? Sólo soy una imagen que viene a atormentarte, el infierno no es tan bueno como piensas, Tsubaki.

—¿Una imagen que viene a atormentarme? Já, el sólo hecho de escuchar tu nombre ya me da arcadas —frunció el ceño, ese hombre sí que la fastidiaba por completo. Sin embargo, había algo en él que le atraía, ¿su maldad?, ¿ese rostro lleno de misterios?, ¿o quizás el gran poder que poseía?

No, no podía ser, ella lo odiaba, no podía sentir un tipo de atracción por el imbécil que provocó su muerte.

—¿Qué ocurre, sacerdotisa negra Tsubaki?, al parecer, tu muerte provocó que perdieras tu semblante de superioridad —afirmó, entrecerrando sus ojos.

El viento frió meció los pocos árboles vivos que aún existían en esa zona. Sus miradas chocaron, una de ira pura y otra de maldad, ¿en qué momento todo se volvió tan irritante?

—Siembre deseaste la belleza que poseía Kikyô —abrió los parpados por completo, estupefacta—, siempre deseaste ser mejor que ella. Mientras tú te maquillabas, ella seguía poseyendo esa belleza natural suya, jamás llegaste a alcanzarla. Y, explotaste cuando supiste que la perla se le había sido entrega.

—¡Cállate! —gritó, hastiada—, ¡no sabes lo que dices, no lo sabes!

—Siempre sentiste envidia por la gran sacerdotisa Kikyô, tanto que por eso le hiciste una maldición.

—¡Mentira, yo era mejor que esa mujer! Habían muchos hombres que estaban a mis pies, y Kikyô sólo tuvo a ese repugnante hanyô —sonrió, sintiéndose victoriosa—… y por lo que veo, a ti, también.

Se sintió triunfante de poder cambiar el curso de la discusión, y de poder hacer que la sonrisa del rostro de Naraku desapareciera. Embozó una sonrisa, ¿envidia de Kikyô? Ella sólo había encontrado terriblemente injusto que la perla había caído en las manos de esa persona, nada más. ¿Pero sentir envidia…?

Por supuesto que no.

—Si estuvieras viva, en este momento te hubiera matado.

—¿Eso crees? No me das miedo Naraku, y este lugar tampoco, seas o no una ilusión, no caeré en tus juegos.

Dolor… Eso era lo que sentía ahora. El lugar había cambiado de forma, se encontraba en un sitio lleno de fuego, se estaba quemando y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

—¡Ah! ¡Ayúdame, me estoy quemando! —gritó fuera de sí. El calor era insoportable y el ardor también, enfocó su mirada en su acompañante, pero él se encontraba a unos metros más alejado, totalmente a salvo.

—Tenemos algo en común, sacerdotisa Tsubaki. Ambos deseamos algo en la vida, no obstante, yo si podre cumplir mi deseo, tú ya no puedes, lamentablemente.

_Lamentablemente…_

—¡Revíveme usando la perla de Shikon, juntemos nuestros poderes y unidos mataremos a InuYasha, a Kikyô y a los demás!

_Un error tras otro._

—No me hagas reír.

Sin poder evitarlo, su cuerpo se transformó en cenizas, la agonía había parado. Sus restos cayeron al vacío, a las tinieblas.

Después de todo, ella no supo que era enamorarse, que era el amor, ¿tuvo ese sentimiento por Naraku? No, a pesar de no saber cómo era, dudaba que hubiera sentido amor por él.

¿Qué era enamorarse, realmente?

Jamás lo sabría… Ahora estaba en otro mundo, uno del cual no podría salir.

* * *

_Vaya, no fue tan difícil después de todo. Esta vez no hay que votar, ya que como no tengo rival, pasaría automáticamente a la final. Aunque, sinceramente no me gusto este fic, tiene algo que no me gusto. D:_

_Gracias por leer, y no olviden dejar sus reviews. (?)_

_¡Saludos!_


End file.
